1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure provides a zoom lens system having high optical performance over a whole zoom region, and an imaging device and a camera that are provided with the zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-333038 discloses a zoom lens system that includes a six-group configuration having positive, negative, positive, positive, negative, and positive powers to perform zooming by changing an interval between the groups.
Because image quality of the imaging device and the camera is enhanced year by year, there is a demand to improve the optical performance of the zoom lens system used in the imaging device and the camera.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a zoom lens system having high optical performance over a whole zoom region.